


Insomnia

by katamarvel



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, MiHyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarvel/pseuds/katamarvel
Summary: Dahyun is too stressed to sleep, and Mina helps her out.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written from my other account, but turned into a strictly f/f version.

Dahyun rustles underneath the sheets, trying to get comfortable, she checks her phone to look at the time, the bright backlit screen shows what she was dreading, 1:30 AM. She sinks back into the pillows and sighs loudly, loud enough to wake up Mina who was snuggled up beside her. 

“What’s wrong baby girl, can’t sleep?”

“No, not even a little bit. I’m worried about tomorrow, it’s our first Tokyo Dome show and I’m afraid I’m going to mess something up.”

“You’ll do fine, try not to think about it. I know that’s easier said than done but, Japan loves you. I love you.”

Mina kisses the purple hair girl’s forehead, trying her best to reassure her everything will be okay. 

“Since we’re already up do you want to order room service or something?” Mina asks, staring at Dahyun’s beautiful features.

Dahyun shakes her head, “No, I’m not really hungry. I just need to find something to keep my mind from wandering.”

It’s quiet for a few seconds, too quiet, before Mina pounces on the girl. 

“Unnie! Wh-what are you doing?”

“Distracting you. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Not like this. What if the other members hear us?”

“Then maybe you should keep quiet.” 

Mina moves quickly, seizing the bottom of her striped top and lifting it up and over her head, exposing a light pink cotton bra, simple in nature. Mina dives into her mouth, surprising her with the sudden movement but she doesn’t resist. Both of their lips clash together as Mina cups her right cheek, tongues equally wrestling for control with each other unexpectedly, Mina is taken back a bit at the other girl matching her levels of passion.

Dahyun wanted to be touched more than she thought, even if she would never admit it. Mina breaks the kiss and moves her lips down to the left side of her neck, kissing every spot, placing soft, gentle pecks before diving in, nipping and suckling at the bare skin, intent on marking her and turning her skin a beautiful shade of dark red.

She reaches behind Dahyun to undo her clasp, using one hand and refusing to stray from her neck, she sheds the garment off her body, throwing it halfway across the room.

As if she tasked with a mission to have Dahyun completely naked, Mina makes quick work of her plaid skirt, unzipping the metal zipper pressed against her right thigh, yanking it off her and tossing it, landing almost in the same spot as the discarded bra. Underneath was a matching set of pink underwear, the only difference was the wet spot that had soaked through the front part of the fabric.

"Look at you baby girl, you made a mess already didn't you?"

Dahyun doesn't say anything as her face turns crimson red.

Mina presses her palms flat on Dahyun’s stomach, trailing her delicate hands upwards across the smooth, pale skin, making way to her small, yet infinitely perky breasts and cupping them, kneading each one before walking her fingertips to the center of her mounds and playing with her sensitive nipples, pinching them lightly, causing the girl on her back to gasp.

Continuing her ambush on the pale girl’s chest, Mina kisses the area just below her neck, right under her collarbone, before bringing her mouth to Dahyun’s left breast, flicking strokes with her tongue against the sensitive nub, swirling around it and suckling it. She advances to the other one, never leaving her hand from the former, fingertips still rolling the spit-drenched nipple in between, as she indulges in tasting her other bud, slicking it up just as much as the other one, causing her body to twitch.

Mina inches slowly down Dahyun’s body, leaving a path of kisses on her stomach, pressing her lips firmly enough to leave a light outline of pink lipstick. She reaches the mecca of her body, hooking fingers in the waistband of her cute pink underwear, hauling them off her hips and dragging them down her legs, relieving her of the garment as she flings it away like a slingshot. 

Dahyun's naked body was utterly gorgeous, paleness blanketed her soft skin from head to toe.

“Are you ready?”

“I-I think so.”

“Keep your legs open for me please.”

A devilish smile washes over Mina, she stares intently into Dahyun’s pretty eyes before opening her mouth again.

“You’re all mine, baby girl. I’m going to ruin you.”

Before diving into the feast between Dahyun's thighs, Mina ties her long brown locks up in a makeshift ponytail, keeping her hair out of her eyes. She tries to calm the girl down by rubbing her warm, milky white thighs, she could sense the nervousness.

Dahyun wasn't a virgin, she had sex before but it wasn’t a pleasant experience, it was with a man and he was rough and cold, he didn’t give a shit about her needs, not even bothering to eat her out, and certainly didn't make her come.

"Just tell me what you like baby girl, I'll do whatever you want."

"I-I don't know unnie, I've never even touched myself before." Dahyun's voice was weak and shaky, her lips were quivering.

"Okay then, just tell me what feels good, and I'll keep doing it to you," Mina says in that soft, quiet sultry voice of hers, smirking ear to ear.

Mina marks her inner thighs gently with kisses, warming her up, she's already so sensitive that her body jerks. She runs her hands through Dahyun's dark pubic hair before cupping her arms under her thighs and pulling her closer.

Mina brings the middle finger of one hand and teases it up and down her slit, gathering the slick that forms suddenly. She gently introduces the same finger inside her warm entrance, feeling the resistance of her tight walls as they constrict around Mina’s digit, as if she was being pulled in and not letting go.

“God, I’ve barely touched you baby, you’re already drenched. “

She brings her ring finger to meet with the former, driving further into Dahyun’s heat, her juices help lubricate MIna’s slim fingers, assisting her to thrust in past her knuckles.

“How does that feel baby girl, are you okay?”

Dahyun’s breath is becoming shallow, “It feels really good unnie, keep going.“

The two fingers slipped inside Dahyun push in deeper, until Mina fills up to the hilt, rocking back and forth, finding a rhythm. Mina fingers the girl aggressively, not intending to stop anytime soon as they curl and twist inside with every flick of her wrist, she begins to moan softly, taking in each and every sensation.

MIna was through with foreplay, and wants to desperately taste Dahyun, she dives in between her creamy thighs, using her tongue to give her slit a long, satisfying lick from bottom to top, hovering on her clit for a few seconds before making her way back down.

She replicates the move again, and again, and again, tasting her juices on her taste buds, satisfied with the sounds coming out of Dahyun’s mouth, implying she must be doing something right. 

For the first few minutes Dahyun is completely speechless. Mina buries her face deep in between her succulent thighs and begins to eat her out wildly, with the lust and hunger of a wild animal, it was like she had something to prove, that she was an expert at giving oral sex. Even as Mina was face first buried in Dahyun’s crotch she still somehow managed to look elegant.

Dahyun’s whole body shudders, the pleasure Mina was giving her below was unlike anything she had felt before, with every touch of Mina’s wet tongue, she loses herself more and more, trying her hardest not to be overcome with the constant sensations surrounding her body.

A particularly loud, messy slurp comes out of Mina’s mouth, making Dahyun squirm even more.

“God, Dahyun, you’re so fucking delicious, I should have done this a long time ago.”

Mina gives her mouth a rest, finding Dahyun’s hardened clit and capturing it with her thumb, pressing into it and rubbing up down first, then circling it, never once letting up on the pressure, the sensitivity completely drives her up the walls.

Seconds go by, or maybe minutes as Mina took a chance to stare at how pretty Dahyun was, how utterly simple it was to have her under control before snatching Dahyun’s sensitive nub into her mouth finally, suckling and nuzzling on it, tasting her sweet nectar. She tastes tangy and sweet, a bit like the duality of pineapple.

Mina dives right back in to the treat between Dahyun’s legs, holding onto her thighs for dear life, downright devouring her cunt, suckling at her clit wantonly and slurping up every single drop of her sweet juices that leak out, not wanting any to go to waste.

“Fuck! Unnie!”

The sudden swear word takes Mina by surprise, it wasn’t something Dahyun did often, if ever. Mina was intent on driving the girl to the edge, far past the brink, all the way to her first orgasm.

Dahyun abruptly feels a pressure creep into her abdomen, every second that goes by it grows stronger and stronger.

“Mina unnie, I-I, I-m, Mi-na...”

Dahyun has been reduced to a shaking, quivering mess, she’s coming apart, and can’t even form full words anymore.

“You're about to come, baby girl. Just relax, and let it happen. It's going to feel real good.”

The pressure in Dahyun’s body completely boils over, her orgasm strikes like a whip, her hips buck wildly, she scrambles to cling onto the back of Mina’s head, closing her eyes as her whole body convulses as the euphoria takes over her whole body. Mina tries her best to help Dahyun ride out her orgasm as she keeps contact on her clit, bathed in her delectable juices all over, her face glistening as the luminescence hits.

“How was it baby girl?” Mina looks up and asks, lips and chin completely drenched as she watches Dahyun slowly catch her breath.

“Good...really good. You’re amazing, unnie. Teach me more things.”

“Whenever you want, baby girl. Next time I’ll show you how to eat pussy.”

Dahyun falls asleep finally in Mina’s arms, it was going to be the most peaceful sleep she’d have in quite a while.


End file.
